To Match Her Eyes
by IWontApologizeForWhoIAm
Summary: A written version of Finn confronting Rachel in 'Prom Queen' about Jesse. Includes how they both felt during the scene. One-shot!


**Hi! I'm starting to enjoy doing written versions of scenes in the show with what they were feeling so i did another one of my favourite scenes! This is Rachel and Finn in 'Prom Queen', Finn confronting her about Jesse. If you havent read my other ones, one is Rachel and Finn in the sick room in Silly Love Songs and the other is Rachel and Jesse doing Rolling in the deep and their conversation which is also in 'Prom Queen'. So, i really hope you like this!**

**I dont own Glee.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Rachel was walking peacefully down the hall to her locker when Finn joined her, not bothering to say hello. "So, I heard a nasty rumor that Jesse St. James is back in town and…I also heard that he's going to be your <em>date.<em>" Rachel rolled her eyes halfway through. _Typical._ She thought.

"No, he's joining Mercedes, Sam and I on our prom on a budget." She answered almost immediately. "He's going to be in town for a while though so I'm not sure what's going to come of it." She continued hesitantly. "I just…don't trust him. Don't you remember what he did to you, how awful he was?" Finn said, rushing to the point. Rachel stopped in front of him a few feet away from her locker. "You can't tell me what to do anymore okay?" she interrupted him. "If I want to date Jesse or anyone for that matter, it stopped being your business when _you _broke up with me." She said matter of a factly. Finn looked at her with a slightly hurt look on his face.

"I-I still care about you, Rachel." He questioned her with his eyes, wondering if she really thought that he didn't care. Rachel softened her expression after listening to that but slightly shook her head. "Look all I ask is that, whoever I choose you be as supportive of me as I've been of you and Quinn even though…I'm dying everyday inside about it." Rachel said uneasily. Finn listened intently and looked down guiltily when she finished. Rachel gently looked him up and down, a hurt expression still plastered on her face. When she thought he wouldn't say more she walked the few feet to her locker. "You know, I don't even want to go to the stupid prom anymore. Quinn's got me handing out pens with our names on them." Rachel snuck a sideways look at him as she reached into her locker subtly. "Where's the dignity? And I hate renting those tuxes, and the corsage. I know I'm going to pick the wrong one, and Quinn's going to be all pissed off." Finn continued, getting lost in his problems.

Rachel felt sympathy, yet she just wanted him to stop telling this to her. She didn't know what was supposed to happen since they broke up. She was lucky that they were friends but she definitely didn't expect him to come to her about his problems about his current girlfriend. Still, this was what friends are for and even though she didn't have many, Rachel prided herself on being a good one. She closed her locker in a hurry. "Hey. Just…get her something simple. A wrist corsage." Finn stopped talking and looked down at her. "Girls like Quinn, you don't want to do anything that's going to distract from their face so, ask for a Gardenia." Finn nodded along with her as he wrote this all down in his brain. "With a, light green ribbon wrapped around it to match her eyes." Rachel smiled at him and Finn smiled back crookedly. Rachel is the only girl he knew that would actually help her ex-boyfriend out with their current girlfriend. He knew he was lucky to still have her as a friend, but as he looked at her, he realized that he might just be feeling more than friendship to her again, like he had before.

"Okay." Rachel nodded her head and walked away from him, her fake smile turning into a heartbreaking look on the way. Finn's eyes followed her down the hall, catching a glimpse of that heartbreaking look from her, that would break his own heart. He continued staring even when she was far away, coming back to thinking about his feelings, and Jesse. How much he hated Jesse. He wasn't going to break up with Quinn in the next hour and tell Rachel he loved her tomorrow, but he was going to figure out his feelings and _give Jesse a possibly violent piece of his mind._

* * *

><p><strong>Remember to review! Oh and if anyone has any requests on written versions of scenes than please PM me! =)<br>**


End file.
